Take Me To Church
by hailrhombvelasquez
Summary: Hail Rhomb-Velasquez has Guadeloupe exploring each crevice of her body as a sacred temple. GuadeloupexOC oneshot OOC Guadeloupe


I glared at the phone screen in front of me, the girl was pretty but she's the leader of that bitchy, fake, face-painted gang, just imagining it make me want to gag. "Toni, you know, she's a douchebag, right?" I asked him while I raised an eyebrow. "But [name], she's so nice to me, and she's smart!" He whined. "Toni, she make Hana do her homework and give her answers on exam, THAT'S why her grade is above average." I said in the matter-of-fact. "Whatevs, chica."  
>-Timeskip with Awesomeness!-<br>Me and Toni argued about [random name] yesterday and I walked to the hall and there she is, she's clinging to Antonio , flashing a wicked smile, and Toni's eyes sparkling like he's seeing an angel, I think wanna throw up, seriously. I walked to my first period but not before Antonio stopped me in front of the class door. "Chica, you're not your usual self, what's going on? You usually greet me and walked to our class together?" "Toni, oh my god, are you that oblivious? Jeez, I don't care what I'm acting like, but when that girl breaks your heart, don't crawl back to me. EVER. AGAIN." I finished with a sad smile and marched to the seat on the corner. I can't focus to what the teacher is saying because I feel a bit guilty to Toni. 'He could date anyone right? It's not my right to tell him who to date because it's his life right? But I swear if that girl break Toni's heart I'll destroy that pretty face of her and make every second of her life a torture.' I note to myself while flashing a sadistic smile towards [random name].  
>I walked to the cafetaria while reading [insert favorite book here] and accidentally bumped to someone. "Oh my, I'm so sorry!" I shrieked while claiming the laying book on the floor, and when I look up, "Oh, it's you." I said walking away from ya-know-who, a.k.a Antonio. I swear I saw Toni opened his mouth to say something from the corner of my mouth, but nothing come out. I retrieved my lunch, sit on my usual seat, then continue to read my book, I feel like having a knife stabbed to my heart. When walked towards the cafetaria door, there I see them, smiling, laughing, holding hands. 'Another knife stabbed.' I didn't realize I was holding back my breath and was gripping my book so hard the cover ripped a bit.<br>-A Few Weeks After Toni Broke Poor Reader-chan's Heart-  
><em>'Life has been a bitch to me. I can't stop Toni from getting his innocent heart break by a slut. I'm so depressed, my life gets boring without Toni in it.'<em> I talked to myself, drawing random lines on air while laying on bed. Parents went visiting my grandparents, thunderstorms, and no Antonio, perfect. I was about to cry my eyes out when I noticed my phone is vibrating, 'Shit, I forgot to turn on the sound.' I immediately recognise the caller ID, Antonio. I picked it up, and, "Chica, I know I heard you say that I'm not allowed to go back to you but, can you open the front door?" It's his voice, he sounded like he was sobbing, hard. In no time I rushed to the front door with a worried face, knowing that the girl already broke his heart. I opened the door and there he was, his clothes soaked from the rain, his eyes teary and red. Immediately I hugged him, hard, sharing my body warmth with him, while repeating 'I'm sorry' over and over again. Soon, the hug ended, he cried on my shoulder while I dragged him inside. "[name], I'm sorry that I didn't listen to yo-" "Shh, now, now, it's okay, you don't have to be sorry, you didn't do anything wrong to me. I'm going to get you a warm and dry clothes, but I need you to dry yourself first." I rubbed his back soothingly while letting him sat on the sofa, making it a bit damp. He opened his mouth to talk but I shushed him, "You can tell everything to me later, but not before you change and dried." He just nodded faintly while sniffing like a kid, as much as I hate him a few week before, I just can't stand seeing him so heartbroken. I took him to the shower on my room, grab his clothes that he left in my house in case he had to stay. I make my way towards the kitchen to make him some tea, grab some churros, chips, and a few sweets. I sat and waited for him on the couch, munching on the churros. He walked slumpily to the couch and literally throw himself on it. When he started to talk, I forced him to drink the tea first, and he obeyed silently. "So, Toni, what happened?" I asked him softly trying not to look like I forced him. "The usual mainstream thingy I guess, I found her cheated on me, I break her up, done." He trailed off sadly while eating the chips. "Aw, Toni, I'm so sorry, I can't stand seeing you down, I'm gonna do anything to make you happy again and make you walk with your heads up, 'kay?" He just nodded faintly and lean his head on my shoulders. "You wanna watch movies? Or just cuddle?" "Both." He whispered shyly while hiding his face on the crook of my neck and I chuckled seeing him shy all of a sudden. I grabbed the TV remote and find the Avengers are playing, it's one of my and his favourite movie. I hum a calming tunes quietly while rubbing his back. "[name]?" "Yeah?" I replied not taking my eyes off the screen, "I dated [random name] because I want to brush off the feelings I have for you, I thought if I confess to you I'd break our friendship, all I want to say is, te amo chica." He said while sitting up properly. I sit there with open mouth and wide eyes, with the awkward silence going, he took the silence as an act of rejection. "I'm so sorry, I know I'm not good enough for you and I just broke our friendship, I'm sorry." He whimpered, having nothing to say I pecked his lip, "Don't be silly, I'm the one who's not good enough for you here." I laughed while rubbing his nose with mine and the night continues with me and Toni arguing about who doesn't deserve who. Ah, I need to thank [random name] on Monday because her break up made Toni return his feelings to me, then bitch slap her because she broke his heart.  
>-EXTENDED ENDING BECAUSE I CAN-<br>I found Toni passed out on the couch, then noticed the mess he made. 'That little motherfucker.' I thought, he'll be going home with a sore back tomorrow with all the cleaning I'll make him to do, I smiled wickedly.

[DAS ENDE]


End file.
